Hardware design and verification are important aspects of the hardware creation process. For example, a hardware description language may be used to model and verify circuit designs. However, current techniques for designing hardware have been associated with various limitations.
For example, validation and verification may comprise a large portion of a hardware design schedule utilizing current hardware description languages. Additionally, flow control and other protocol logic may not be addressed by current hardware description languages during the hardware design process. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.